


Heronpecked

by TheTacticianAlchemist



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Nagamas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianAlchemist/pseuds/TheTacticianAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hoarder!Naesala with waaay too many shiny things. Leanne will not move into his nest until she can at least see the carpet. He enlists Tibarn and Reyson to help him clean.</p><p>Happy Nagamas, AlphaStarr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heronpecked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlphaStarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaStarr/gifts).



> Nagamas gift for AlphaStarr. It's been a while since I played PoR/RD, but I love it. I hope you like it! c:

Leanne takes one look at Naesala’s nest and turns up her nose.

Naesala doesn’t notice her objection to his lifestyle choices until he tries to lead her further into the small, gaudy castle. She crosses her arms, and though she’s far lighter than he is, she doesn’t budge an inch.

“Leanne?” He frowns. “What’s the matter?”

 _“This place is a dump,”_ she twitters in the ancient language.

Naesala steps back as if she physically struck him. “I—excuse me?”

 _“This place is a dump,”_ she repeats. She points to a stand along the hallway. It’s supposed to just hold an old, pilfered bust of some beorc noble from the past, but the visage is covered with glittering jewels and jewelry so it can barely be seen.

“That’s only a bit of clutter,” Naesala assures her, but Leanne just continues to point along the hallway: The walls are plastered with paintings—some old, some new, all of them shiny somehow; the floors are littered with misplaced beads and bangles and rings, even shoes; and Leanne sniffs loudly, drawing attention to the stuffy scent oppressing them.

 _“If you expect me to live here with you, Naesala, you’re mistaken,”_ Leanne says, ruffling her feathers a bit. _“I may love you dearly, but I’m not settling here in this…nest…when I have other options. Such as you cleaning it up.”_

The Crow King shakes his head. “Leanne, it’s not a big deal.”

She rolls her eyes and turns from him. _“Nealuchi!”_ she calls. _“Nealuchi, are you here?”_

The elderly crow comes hobbling out of another room; he has to push some of the clutter out of his way. His whole face brightens at the sight of the heron. “Miss Leanne,” he says with a smile. “What brings you here?”

 _“I was actually wondering if you would accompany me back to Tibarn’s nest,”_ Leanne says, completely ignoring Naesala now. _“My husband here should be taking care of matters here….”_

“Of course, Miss Leanne!” Nealuchi says, settling in beside her as they walk out toward the exit.

“Leanne!” Naesala walks on her other side, putting a hand on her shoulder to try to get her to look at him. “Honestly, my quarters aren’t nearly—”

 _“I can imagine what they’re like. Thank you, Naesala.”_ She pauses once they step outside onto the landing. She leans up to give the Crow King a peck on the cheek. _“This is just a bit of tough love until you learn to clean up after yourself, all right? I won’t come back here until you’ve cleaned up. Come, Nealuchi.”_

With that, she spreads her wings and flaps, lifting into the breezy air. Nealuchi gives his lord a sympathetic smile with a chuckle of, “Ah, youth,” then joins Leanne in the skies.

Naesala watches them leave, a hand in his hair as he contemplates the vast, unpleasant-sounding idea of cleaning up his nest.

()()()

“Dear gods,” Tibarn says when he comes into the crow’s nest. His hands are wide as he takes in the layers of gaudy objects settled haphazardly around the hallways and rooms. “It looks like a beorc trading ship exploded.”

“One or two did,” Naesala says, looking at his collection with a mixture of fondness and helpless horror that he has to do something about it.

Reyson’s lip curls and he covers his mouth and nose with his sleeve. “You do realize that herons are sensitive to the environment? It’s a wonder Leanne even stepped into this place. And you were surprised that she left so soon?”

“Hush, now,” Naesala snips. “Leanne was just being a bit…picky. Don’t you think this collection is impressive?” He picks up a polished diadem and twirls it around his fingers.

“Considering they’re all beorc belongings…” Tibarn pauses, as if realizing that there’s far less of a reason to be so disdainful of those other than laguz, but continues, “…I’m not entirely impressed, to put it lightly.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Naesala mutters. “Leave it to you guys to not know how to appreciate art.”

Reyson’s face goes deadpan for a moment, and Tibarn laughs before saying, “All right, Naesala, where do you want everything?”

“You should throw it all off the cliff into the ocean,” Reyson suggests, picking up a necklace between his thumb and forefinger.

“I don’t want to get rid of it!” Naesala snaps, taking the trinket from the heron. “I got that one from…from the duchy in northern Bengion.”

“How specific,” Reyson retorts.

“Listen, just—just help me get this all to the basement, all right?” Naesala grabs a handful of the jewels and treasurers, indicating for Tibarn and Reyson to do the same. The Hawk King rolls his eyes and follows the crow’s lead; the heron grumbles and picks up a smaller amount that he is able to manage with his weak body, his nose scrunching as he tries not to inhale the musty scent everything gives off.

“This way,” Naesala says with a jerk of his head, and leads them down the stairs into the even mustier basement.

Naesala somehow makes space for the loads of treasure they bring down, even though there’s already a spread of belongings there. The Crow King finds a place for everything—he even finds a _few_ things he’s willing to part with to barter for supplies for his country—but most of the day is spent lugging trinkets into the basement. Reyson has to go slow and take many breaks, wheezing as he curses Naesala’s very bloodline, but he never gives up—Tibarn asks him how he keeps going, and all he gets is a terse “Spite.”

With all the old clutter gone from the upper floors of the castle, the air smells much better, but Reyson and Tibarn still flap their wings to circulate the rooms. Naesala grumbles that “There’s nothing wrong with the way my nest smells,” but they scoff at him.

It’s nighttime when they finally finish with the project, so Naesala lets the two roost there so they don’t become lost in the dark on the way home. The next morning they head for the Hawk King’s castle, and to Naesala’s pleasure, both Nealuchi and Leanne are there.

 _“Naesala!”_ the heron exclaims as the trio of bird laguz alight on the castle landing. _“What are you doing here?”_

“Coming to see you, of course,” he says, resting a hand on the small of her back. “I’ll have you know these two helped me with cleaning everything up for you.”

Her eyes widen. _“Is this true?”_ she asks her brother, and he nods.

“I’m surprised I wasn’t killed by the odor, or by tripping over something,” he says.

“We should return at once,” Naesala suggests. “So you can see it.”

 _“Nealuchi and I were about to have tea,”_ Leanne protests. _“Can’t it wait until later? Though of course I do want to see what you’ve done with the place.”_

Naesala smiles, his lips tight. He really just wants to get the whole ordeal over with by showing her that everything is clean, but he’s always been wrapped around her finger. “Of course.”

Tibarn hides a chuckle behind his hand as Nealuchi leads Leanne back inside, and Naesala shoots him a dirty look.

Naesala’s feathers are ruffled the whole day as he waits for Leanne to finish enjoying the company of Nealuchi, Tibarn, and her brother. He joins in on the conversation only sometimes, tapping his foot at every other interval or wandering about.

 _“You’ve been fidgety all day,”_ Leanne says when she finally begins to ready for the flight back to Naesala’s nest. She giggles and adds, _“Like you’re ready to fly south.”_

The castle is in a southern direction; Naesala rolls his eyes at her layered pun. “Shall we, milady?”

She giggles again and nods, and together with Nealuchi they leave for Naesala’s nest.

Once there, Leanne marvels at the fact that she can see the floor. She takes in a breath and smiles.

_“Amazing. I never knew you could clean up after yourself.”_

“I’m not helpless, you know.”

_“You did have help.”_

Naesala rolls his eyes and comes closer to her, leaning down to kiss her forehead. “Now will you stay here with me?”

She smiles. _“Of course, Naesala. Will you give me a grand tour?”_

“It would be my pleasure,” he says, giving her his arm.

In the back of his mind he knows it’s only a matter of time before she finds it herself, but for the time being, Naesala leads her as far from the basement as possible.


End file.
